Saving the world
by darkshadowgem
Summary: HEY GUYS! this is my new story and it is an oc story so please give it a try rated t for language and some other parts


**Me: (all hyper) HELLLOO GUYS! IM BACK!**

**Danny: (sweat drops) yea...someone gave her too much chocolate**

**Me: YA SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME BUT MY COMPUTER BROKE AND CRASHED SO NOW I HAVE THIS NEW ONE BUT I DONT REMEBER HOW TO SEND ONE DOCUMENT TO ANOTHER AND I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK FOR IT ALSO **

**Danny:um yea so this is shadows new story its about this girl who was abandoned by her parents and raised in the wild with pokemon, one day she save a bunch of professors from a pokemon attack with the help her partner, luna, and the professors ask the girl to go on a mission-**

**Me:(calmer now)- to save the pokemon world because all the evil people have teamed up, so on her adventure she meets a rich snobby bad boy with his trusted partner solar and a annoying little boy who is all ways on her back literally so can she save the world and keep her sanity oh and I forgot to say that the girl is part pokemon**

**Danny: so that is the summery and darkshadowgem does not own pokemon**

**me: thank you and this is an oc story and I might throw in a few main characters besides the proffs and the main bad guys so LETS GET STARTED!**

Saving the world

by

darkshadowgem

_kats pov_

"kat wake up" luna said, I stirred around on my branch in viridian forest

"KAT WAKE UP" I heard luna yell in my ear, I screamed and fell out of my branch and landed on my head

"OWW" I screamed, then rubbing my head after I have gotten up I look up to see a grinning mew

"that was not funny luna" I said glaring at her, she floated down to me

"actually I find it highly amusing" she said grinning while fixing her blue fur

"yea wel-" I was about to finish my sentence when I heard something shout

"KAT" then getting tackled by 4 pokemon and 1 pokemon started to playfully bite my tail, I started laughing as they started tickling me

"ok ok ok I surrender" I huffed defeated the 4 pokemon stopped tickling me but little litchi kept biting my tail

"litchi quit biting kats tail" tusks said

"yea if you want kat to battle with you ask" rose says while she, tusks, lulu and striker were trying to pull litchi, I looked at the Pikachu, axew, riolu and vitctini trying to pull the shinx off my tail

"battle? Who wants to battle me" I asked, litchi finally let go of my tail and stood bravely in front of me while the pile of pokemon glared at her

"me, i wanna battle ya ive grown a lot stronger" she boasted I looked at her questionable but smiled

"all right lets go" standing up she smiled and ran off to the training field, lulu turned to striker

"you know shes not gonna win" lulu whispered to striker while following me, striker nodded

"yea but its all ways fun to watch" he responded once we got to the battle field, luna was the referee

"all right this is a one on one pokemon battle 1st one to faint loses and begin" the reason she said it like this is because we see humans come here and say this a lot so we naturally wanted to try it out, any way I saw litchi use charge to strengthen her electric moves, me I just transformed into a buizel I heard my pals gasp

"what is she thinking" I heard crystal the eevee say as she came to see the battle

"she knows water types are weak against electric types" aqua the dratini said also coming to see the battle as well

"thundershock" litchi said while sending a powerful thundershock at me, I just stood there and took it, once the move was done I stood there extra static coming off me I had my head down low so they couldn't see my smirk

"Give up now kat!" litchi shouted, I looked up

"sonicboom" I said then jumped into the air and shot a bunch of sonicbooms where I was just standing, that move just confused litchi but I just jumped back into the pile of dust so she couldn't see me, when I was hidden in the dust she panicked

"discharge!" she shouted and electricity shot everywhere

"agility" I whispered so now I was really fast, I quickly slipped out of the dust soon litchi stopped using discharge and was panting looking around for me

"icebeam!" I shouted behind her and shot her with the ice beam which shot her across the field I was about to make another move but a powerful hyper beam hit me knocking me into a tree, I look up to see a salamance with a red, blue and black human letter on its chest and my eyes widened

"EVERYONE HIDE!" I shouted all my friends ran into the forest but luna stayed, I dodged another hyper beam attack and shot a psychic at him

"LUNA get out of here!" I yelled at her as she shot a icebeam attack as an articuno

"no you need help!" she called back avoiding a firefang attack, I threw a aura sphere at the salamances wing knocking him to the ground I quickly floated over to luna

"come on luna lets see if we came loose him in the forest" luna nodded but suddenly salamance was heading straight toward us we dodged him and flew into the forest, we kept dodging a bunch of hyper beams when we got to the open field that was on the other side of the forest we saw a bunch of humans with white on looking at a deerling but they had there backs toward us, out of no where this hyper beam is shot toward us but luckily me and luna dodged it

"KAT LOOK THAT HYPER BEAM IS HEADING STRAIGHT TOWARD THOSE HUMANS!" luna said while pointing at the hyper beam that was head full speed at the humans, the deerling saw and ran into the forest then the humans turned around and was frozen in fear, I dont know why but right before the hyper beam hit the humans I teleported right in front of them and took the attack, the attack knocked me into the ground I slowly got up

'luna im gonna use aura sphere I want you to freeze it' I telepathicly told her, she nodded and I slowly floated into the air and made a super powerful aura sphere and shot it, after luna froze it I used psychic to make it unstoppable it hit the salamance straight on bringing him to the ground, he was badly injured but so was I, he limply flew back up, me I was barely conscious, he looked at me and said

"you win for now but my masters will catch you and use your own power against you" then started to fly away but I yelled out to him

"yea well tell your masters I would rather die than have them control me" I shouted then I realized I was falling out of the sky toward the ground the last thing I heard was luna shout

"KAT!" then I blacked out

**me: well that is it this chapter **

**danny: and to clear things up all the pokemon have migrated into a different area like how there is a shinx, axew, riolu, vitctini, salamance and deerling**

**me: those humans with the white on them are the professors and is gonna be why they are their in the next chapter and if you cant tell luna is a shiny mew**

**danny: and we have a favor to ask the readers and shadow will explain it **

**me: ok I need the reader to make up a bad guy team name cuz all the bad guys have teamed up and I want you guys to make up a name for them best name will be put in the story**

**danny: so thats it for today**

**both: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**me: BYE! AND DONT FORGET THE FAVOR!**


End file.
